Goverment and Politics
Goverment The United Holy Kingdom is an absolute theocratic monarchy with Jesus Christ as its King and head of state. The Templar Kingdom considers itself a legitamate sovereign state by the authority of Christ. The state maintains an earthly representative, a Prince whose title is Hand of the King. The Hand is assisted by twelve Paladins (minsters) who are chosen by the Hand for their capable skills. List of Rulers The Paladins serve the Hand for life unless, the Hand re-asigns them. There is no parliament and there are no elections. Paladins and all other necessary officials are appointed by the Hand. The twelve Paladins form the High Council of XII. These twelve would apoint from among them the new Hand, if HRH the prince, would not have appointed an Arch-Duke. The Arch-Duke, is the second in command . He would come to power if the Hand suddenly would fall ill or suddenly died. If No Arch-Duke was appointed, the Hgih Council of XII would then elect one from among themselves to fill the seat of the Hand. In this process a paladin could not cast a vote for himself. Politics The political stand of the Templar Kingdom is that of socialism, all Templars are equal under law. "...that by means of an equalizing YOUR surplus just now might offset their deficiency, in order that their surplus might also come to offset YOUR deficiency, that an equalizing might take place." Jesus said. Capitalism, neo liberalism, rasism, sexsim, fascism and nazism are not tolerated in the kingdom. The Templar Kingdom is not divided in states or provinces or autonomous regions, but in Principalities, Dioceses (who are overseen by an Doge) who in turn are made up out of Rittermarks '''(who are overseen by a '''Paladin or a Knight depending on the size of the rittermark). The Principalities are: # Peñiscola # Dominio (Tomar) The Dioceses are: # Marr Menorr # Ibiza # Majorya # Minorya # Carribbiania The Templar Cannon The basis of law or constitution of the Templar Kingdom is the Templar Cannon. The Templar Cannon is made up of two books, the Templar Codex and Carta Magnifica. These books form the non changeable law of the land. The constitution states new laws are drafted by the parliament, but voted into law by all citizens, new laws cannot at any time make parts of the Carta Magnifica obsolete. All parliament members have to one vote in the process just as every citizen does. If a law is rejected, it has to be redrafted and the government exist to serve the nation and not the nation to serve the government. The constitution also states kingdom is a socialist nation and bans capitalism or neo liberalism. The Templar Canon is the complete constitution which includes the Carta Magnifica and Templar Codex together. The Carta Magnifica is the first two books that forms the constitution of the Templar Kingdom. The Carta is comprised of various sections dictating the rights and obligations of citizens, parliament, and of his royal highness the prince. The Templar Codex is the second book of the Canon which includes all religious laws which aren't included in the Carta Magnifica. No outside law can change any laws within the Codex and Carta Magnifica. The Hand of the King The Hand of the King is the representative of King Christ on Earth. His office is that of uniting all Templar orders into one for the second coming of Christ. The Hand is Prince of the Templar Kingdom, since Christ is the King of the Kingdom. The Hand of the King, is (DEX GRA REX) head of state, Grand-Master-Knight of the military order of Templar Knights and (FID DEF) defender of the faith of the Templar Church. The posts of Hand of the King, Arch-Duke and that of Paladin are not hereditary, when the Hand abdicates, he chooses the new Hand of the king. The old Hand then stays prince regent until death. The Hand of the King is assisted by a council of 12 knights called the Round Table of the Templar Council. If the Hand of the King dies before appointing a new Hand, then the 12 Paladins will elect one from among themselves, to be the next Hand. (In this process one can not vote for himself.) The Arch-Duke serves as vise-prince in the absence of the Hand. Currently Prince Eugenio II is the Hand of the King. Foreign affairs The Templar Kingdom is a member of the European Union of Micronations(EUM), Union Iberica/Iberian Union(UI), and Union Beaulosagñese(UB). The country is also part of several other organizations such as the Holy Templar Council, Internationaal Tempeliers assemblée and Union of Christian Micronations. The Templar Kingdom is known for having foreign relations with over 41 states and has treaties with some of these countries. Even though the Templar Kingdom has 41 diplomatic relations, it maintains a strict criteria that states a nation must already exist for Six (VI) months, they must claim land on Earth, have a website with non biased information, no involvement in a war, must be neutral, etc. For more info see: Foreign affairs Protectorates: With the collapse of 5 microstates in Spain, the Templar Kingdom, decided to take over control of these and install a protectorate government there. The Templar Kingdom, made Aquitania, Arimathea, Timeria, Ebro, Sarre, and Valkyria, Protectorate Pricipalities of the kingdom to preserve the heritage of micronations in Spain. Each has limited autonomous powers under the Hand of the King. Each has a cabinet of 12 ministers, which are elected every 7 years. All Protectorate Principalities of the Templar Kingdom also use the Sovereign Templar Crown. If the Protectorate had a currency before it joined the Union Beaulosagñese, then that currency becomes obsolete at the moment of entering the Union Beaulosagñese. *three of the protectorates have gained Rittermark status: Arimathea, Valkyria and Saba *two of the protectorates have gained independance: Timeria and Sarre *one new protectorate got added: Magdalena for futher info see: Union Beaulosagñese